Mostly Cloudy, Almost Sunny
by Althea de Leo
Summary: La ciudad de Londres será testigo de un raro encuentro. "Lo que fuimos en el pasado no define nuestro presente ni quien seremos en el futuro" Sísifo se verá atascado entre su felicidad y en lo que piensen los demás. SísifoxOC


_Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto._

* * *

><p><em>Mostly Cloudy, Almost Sunny<em>

El ambiente londinense caí un poco pesado en esos momentos para cierta persona. La ciudad normalmente se la pasaba nublada, parecía triste. No era que le desagradara vivir en Londres, todo los contrario, la ciudad le encantaba de muchas maneras.

Había decidido mudarse ahí porque era lo más lejos que podía ir con el dinero que tenía, ya era un adulto pero necesitaba un trabajo mejor que ser bartender en un club. Su mayor pasión siempre había sido la fotografía, no importaba de que tipo. Conocía a muy poca gente en esa misteriosa ciudad, solo lo necesario. Pero por falta de ingresos tuvo que conseguir un segundo trabajo… profesor de fotografía. Ese pequeño trabajo le había dado lo suficiente para mudarse de Stratford a Notting Hill. Gracias a eso dejó su trabajo de bartender y se concentró mas en enseñar fotografía.

Se había mudado ya hace unos cuantos años, desde que tuvo un percance grande con su padre. ¿Familia? Si tenía, cuatro hermanos mejor dicho. El mayor era Kaiser, le seguía Aioros, luego Aioria y de último su más grande dolor de cabeza… Regulus. Tenía una familia grande pero muy problemática.

Su vida había cambiado de la noche a la mañana y no por culpa de sus padres sino por su misma terquedad, él mismo se había puesto en esa situación.

— ¿Este tren cuando llegará? —nuestro protagonista se encontraba esperando el tren de las 6:00 am, tenía que llegar a tiempo a una clase que se llevaría a cabo en Hyde Park ya que la lección de ese día se trataba de la proyección de luz y su importancia en las fotos, sí, era clase de principiantes.

Con el paso del tiempo, y de trabajar duro, Sísifo había logrado adquirir un pequeño espacio de dos plantas en Notting Hill. No era tan costo y estaba lleno de diversidad.

— ¡Por fin! —dijo al ver llegar el tren. Se encontraba en la estación Notting Hill Gate Station, no era mucho de ahí hasta Hyde Park Corner, máximo 15 minutos—menos mal que no hay mucha gente hoy.

Era sábado, se supone que mucha gente se mueve en esos días, mas aun cuando hay muchos turistas que llegan a Londres porque quieren conocer cada rincón creyendo que Londres es solo el Big Ben, el Ojo de Londres o el Palacio de Buckingham. No era así.

Sísifo al haber llegado a esa loca ciudad a una edad temprana se había aventurado a conocer muchos rincones escondidos, unos hermosos y otros no tan lindos. Después de todo, Londres tiene sus misterios.

—Creo que llego a tiempo—dijo mirando su reloj de muñeca—solo a la universidad se le ocurre hacer una clase afuera y con este frío que hace—iba vestido con una chaqueta larga de color negro, jeans oscuros, zapato deportivo y su cabello alborotado—debí traer bufanda.

El camino se hizo corto hasta Hyde Park, no había mucha gente, lo cual era extraño. Salió de la estación con paso rápido, llevaba un bolso con dos cámaras, una profesional y otra también pero más pequeña. La profesional era para dar sus clases a los alumnos de periodismo y diseño, ambas carreras necesitaban esas clases. La pequeña era para retratar cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención.

—Que brisa más refrescante—dijo mientras subía las escaleras para salir del famoso underground—hace un tiempo que no se de Regulus—sacó su celular del bolsillo—… mejor lo llamo más tarde…

Al salir del underground sintió la brisa fresca de otoño pegar contra su rostro. Las hojas de los arboles estaban casi caídas, faltaba poco para dejar de ver a los arboles dorados.

Su familia vivía en Manchester, no era tan lejos de Londres pero lejos de ellos. Había logrado su liberta hace unos años, ya a sus 27 años había logrado muchos objetivos, tenia casa, trabajo y una mascota, un pequeño poodle negro llamado Spoonky.

Dejar a su hermanito le había costado mucho, más de lo que había mostrado Kaiser, su hermano mayor, pero ya no soportaba estar en esa casa, amaba a su madre y a Ilias que era como un verdadero padre para él, que lo amaba como si en verdad fuera su hijo bilógico. Sus otros dos hermanos vivían la vida loca. Aioros se había ido a recorrer Europa y hasta donde le había contado Regulus, estaba en Grecia. Aioria estaba igual que su hermano Airosos, planeando a donde irse.

—Ahí están—Sísifo cruzó la calle cuando vio la luz en verde y caminó en dirección a un grupo de chicos que están en el parque cerca de una fuente, estaban ya 7 alumnos, aun faltaba 1. No los conocía, todos eran nuevos en sus clase—Buenos días—dijo a los siete jóvenes.

—Buenos días, señor Giorgatos—dijeron todos.

—Por lo que veo madrugaron—se sentó en el banco del parque un momento para buscar la cara— ¿Quién falta? Se me informo que eran 8—dijo con tono serio. Era famoso por ser una persona sin muchas expresiones, podría decirse que era una piedra.

—Falta una chica, señor—dijo un chico de cabello negro—debe llegar en cualquier momento.

—Eso espero, sino ya será un punto menos—Sísifo tomó su cámara, se puso de pie frente a sus alumno y empezó la clase—la lección de hoy es sobre…

— ¡YA LLEGUÉ! —una voz que venía desde atrás de Sísifo se hizo notar de manera espectacular—perdón por el retraso, mi autobús pasó tarde—era una chica. Llevaba puesto una chaqueta de cuero, un suéter de color crema debajo, una bufanda roja y unos jeans negros junto a unas converse negras.

—Llego en el momento—dijo Sísifo de la manera más fría que pudo—vaya con sus compañeros y, por favor, haga el menor ruido posible.

—… ok—la chica fue hasta donde estaba el chico de cabello negro— ¿Quién se cree ese que es? —dijo en voz baja la recién llegada.

—Tu profesor de fotografía—dijo el chico—me han dicho que es bueno pero que es muy frío con los alumnos—la joven volteó a ver al profesor—dicen que fue un rebelde que huyó de su casa hace unos años.

—Tú sabes que no creo en rumores, Hugo—dijo la chica volteando a ver a su amigo—y mejor dejemos de habl…

— ¿Ya va a hacer silencio? —dijo Sísifo a la chica. La pobrecilla estaba sacando su cámara del bolso cuándo Sísifo le llamó la atención por hablar—De paso que llega tarde, también le gusta alborotar a los demás.

—Yo no…

—He dicho que no hable—la joven no quiso responderles al profesor, ganas tenía de hacerlo pero no debía—ahora que su compañera decidió dejar de llamar la atención…

— ¿Qué? —dijo en voz baja—¿Qué se cree este sujeto?

—En esta curso les enseñare a conocer un poco más de la fotografía—todos estaban prestando atención a sus palabras, incluyendo a la escandalosa— ¿Quién me puede decir, qué es la fotografía? —ninguno levantó la mano, Sísifo tenía una apariencia un poco intimidante para ellos— ¿Ninguno? Entonces tendré que escoge runo para que me responda.

En ese momento uno de ellos levantó la mano bien en alto. Este grupo estaba lleno de sorpresas. El aludido era un chico de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes.

—Tu nombre—dijo Sísifo.

—Callum Bale, señor—Sísifo asintió en señal de que siguiera—La palabra "fotografía" tiene un origen griego: FOTO que significa luz y GRAFÍA significa escrito, que juntas forman la idea de plasmar o dibujar en luz imágenes perdurables—los otros jóvenes quedaron impresionados con esa explicación.

—Muy bien, pero no es lo que buscaba—el chico ladeo la cabeza en señal de no entender—lo que dijiste fue correcto, bastante, pero estoy buscando que me digan que significa la fotografía para ustedes. Todos están aquí por una razón ¿no? —en ese momento la chica que llegó tarde levantó la mano—diga señorita…

—Lyra Collingwood—la chica bajó la mano—para mí la fotografía es "memorias" son la manera de guardar ese momento mágico por mucho tiempo, un beso, un atardecer, un abrazo, una risa que se escapó, el amor de una pareja, las estaciones o una noche de estrellas. Sé que suena trillado, pero eso es lo significa para mí—la chica miró con sus ojos grises al alto profesor, eso era algo que Sísifo no esperaba de la chica—para preservar pequeños momentos.

—Muy bien, una opinión muy personal—dijo con una media sonrisa. La chica sonrió a Sísifo con pena—hoy vamos a ver como trabajar con la luz natural, en estos momentos está un poco nublado…

—Siempre está nublado—dijo un chico en la parte de atrás haciendo que todos reír, incluyendo a Sísifo.

—Exactamente, quiero que trabajen con esta luz natural—todos asintieron—los quiero ver aquí en media hora.

Los chicos se fueron de ahí a buscar que fotografía con la poca luz que tenían. Sísifo se sentó en el banco del parque a esperar que los chicos volvieran. No era que estuviera tan viejo, pero verlos lo hacia sentir un poco viejo.

—Profesor… —Sísifo levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada plateada de Lyra— ¿puedo preguntar algo?

—Sí, ¿Cuál es tu duda?

—Quería saber si podia sentarme aquí con usted—dijo la chica sin mucha pena.

—Ah… si ya terminaste no le veo problema—la chica sonrió y se sentó al lado de Sísifo. Él continuó leyendo su libro mientras ella seguía clavando su mirada en él.

Lyra era un chica activa, siempre pendiente de todo y todos. Tenía unos ojos color gris con azul, de piel blanquecina y cabello ondulado de color oscuro que le llegaba a mitad de espalda. No era tan alta y su cuerpo era de proporciones normales, era linda pero muy inquieta.

— ¿Por qué es tan amargado? —Sísifo casi se atora con su propia saliva al escucharla.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar eso? —dijo Sísifo quitándose los lentes de lectura.

—Por la forma en que me trató cuando llegué—dijo Lyra sin mirarlo a los ojos—usted es una persona joven, debe disfrutar de la vida y más aún en esta ciudad que casi nunca duerme.

—Yo…

—Usted es ese tipo de persona que se esconde en una coraza de hielo, tratando de mostrar una actitud fría y desinteresada por todo—Sísifo se sorprendió ante ese diagnostico—ustedes es una persona nada espontanea.

—Bueno, yo… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—21 recién cumplidos y contando—dijo con una sonrisa—voy a volver con los demás, nos vemos luego, señor—se despidió con una sonrisa amigable y dejó a un confundido Sísifo atrás.

—Que rara—volvió a su lectura sin prestar más atención a Lyra— ¿amargado yo?

**_Dos horas después._**

La clase había concluido hace ya dos horas, Sísifo tenia cosas que hacer en el centro y decidió tomar el autobús y despues de terminado todo quiso ir a desayunar como Dios manda. Fue hasta su lugar favorito, estaba cerca de Notting Hill pero sin entrar a la zona.

Fue y se sentó en una de las mesas de afuera esperando que llegara una de las camareras para hace su pedido, tenía un día ocupado y tenía que ir a alimenta y sacar a pasear a Spoonky.

— ¡Profesor! —Sísifo volteó y vio la brillante sonrisa de Lyra— ¿Cómo está?

— ¿Te multiplicas? —dijo Sísifo viendo a la chica que cargaba su uniforme de camarera que consistían en unos skinny jeans negros, un delantal rojo y una comisa blanca manga corta. Tenía su larga melena amarada en una cola alta.

—No, ojala pudiera hacerlo—dijo la chica— ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer?

—Un jugo de naranja y una omelet de queso, por favor—dijo Sísifo sin mirarla a la cara.

—Enseguida—la chica se fue y dejó a Sísifo esperando por su comida.

Habían pasado más de veinte minutos y aun no llegaba nada, no había pedido una cena gourmet, solo había pedido un omelet y un jugo, no había motivo para tardar tanto en traer esas dos simples cosas.

—Aquí tiene—Lyra llego con el plato y el jugo.

— ¿Ah?... —la chica no llevaba su delantal y se había sentado en la otra silla que estaba frente a él— ¿Qué haces?

—Vengo a hacerle compañía, no me gusta verlo solo aquí—dijo la chica—es muy turno de descanso, estaba esperando que llegara para poder sentarme con usted.

—No creo que debas hacerlo, yo estoy bien así—dijo Sísifo bebiendo de su jugo.

—No, no lo está—Sísifo la miró a los ojos. Era la primera vez que se atrevía verla bien a la cara, no podia negar que la chica era hermosa, tenía las cejas pobladas y unas largas pestañas que le hacían resaltar sus hermosos ojos. Sísifo no pudo aguantar sonrojarse un poco al verla— ¿Se acaba de sonrojar?

—N-n-no, no digas tonterías y por favor levántate que necesito estar solo para pensar—dijo Sísifo de manera fría.

— ¿En que necesita pensar? —siguió insistiendo la chica.

—En asuntos personales—dijo con voz autoritaria.

—Le contaré algo—Sísifo volvió a levantar la vista hacia la chica—Mi familia es de Venezuela, mi padre es de Inglaterra pero nació allá y mi mamá es venezolana. Toda mi vida la viví en Venezuela con toda mi familia, porque la familia de mi papá vivía allá también desde hace muchos años. Todos los años celebrábamos navidad y año nuevo como no se lo imagina. El día que tuve que irme de mi amado país y dejar a toda mi familia en Venezuela, el corazón y el alma se me partieron en millones de pedazos—Sísifo se quedó sorprendido, la chica vivía en Inglaterra sola—vivo aquí desde hace 3 años, toda mi familia está allá y yo aquí sola.

— ¿Qué quieres decirme con eso? —dijo Sísifo tomando su posición como adulto.

—Eso es parte de lo que significa la fotografía para mí—Sísifo abrió los ojos sorprendido—no sabe cuánto hubiera deseado tener una cámara para salvar todas esas memorias.

—… ¿Qué estudias? —la chica se sorprendió al ver que el profesor le estaba escuchando.

—Periodismo y artes plásticas—dijo con una sonrisa—soy muy curiosa y el periodismo siempre ha sido mi pasión junto a las artes de todo tipo. Considero la fotografía como una unión de esas dos, por eso estoy tomando su clase, señor.

—Sísifo, llámame Sísifo—la chica sonrió la mas que pudo al escucharlo.

—Muy bien, Sísifo—ambos sonrieron—ya terminó mi descanso, nos vemos despues—la chica se despidió con la mano y dejó comer a Sísifo en paz.

— ¡Spoonky! —dijo recordando al pobre perrito que estaba solo en casa. Terminó de comer rápido, pagó y fue a atender a su pequeño hijo.

Había pasado un mes y las cuatro clases de fotografía habían terminado. Lyra y Sísifo llegaban una mejor relación de maestro-alumno y había logrado ver cómo era ella en verdad. A Sísifo le extraño que la chica no hubiera aparecido en la última clase, ella siempre iba con una sonrisa en el rostro, hacia que todos se sintieran a gusto con él. Como un sol en esos días nublados.

— ¿Alguien sabe que paso con Lyra? —dijo Sísifo antes de irse.

—No señor, supongo que se quedó dormida—dijo Hugo guardando su cámara—ayer la vi en clases y estaba normal, no sé que habrá pasado—Sísifo levantó la ceja al escucharlo—la llamé y no responde el celular.

—Bueno, díganle su nota y cuídense todos—dijo con una media sonrisa.

—Igualmente profesor—dijeron todos. Sísifo dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la parada de autobús, tenía ganas de llevar a Spoonky a pasear a Hyde Park, la pobre criaturita se la pasaba encerrado todo el día.

Se sentía satisfecho al haber terminado con éxito esas clases con ese grupo de chicos pero no se esperaba que Lyra no estuviera entre ellos. Esa duda lo estuvo persiguiendo todo el camino a casa, hasta estuvo a punto de pasar por su lugar de trabajo para ver si estaba ahí.

Llegó sin mucho problema a su hogar y fue recibido por la pequeña bolita de pelos negra.

—Hola mi pequeño desastre con patas—el cachorrito era muy desastroso en ocasiones y al estar Sísifo la mayor parte del tiempo afuera de su casa no tenia tiempo de sacarlo— ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? —el perrito movió su colita esponjosa en señal de afirmación—entonces vamos—le colocó la cuerda es su collar mientras Spoonky movía la colita de felicidad.

Prefirió caminar con él hasta Hyde Park, no era tan lejos pero era un trayecto largo para un perrito tan chiquito.

—Ya casi llegamos Spoonky, no te pongas terco—dijo Sísifo al cachorrito. Caminaron unos diez minutos más hasta que pudieron divisar el parque. Era un lugar hermosos y grande, perfecto para las parejas y para las mascotas.

Ese era otro tema que su hermano le hablaba cada vez que hablaba con él, el amor. Había salido un par de veces con unas chicas, otras veces había sido algo de una noche pero nada en especial. Las veces que se había enamorado las chicas lo habían traicionado con otro, desde ese momento se dijo a si mismo que él no estaba hecho para amar. Por eso decidió que era mejor tener un perro, siempre están a tu lado y jamás te traicionan.

Todos esos pensamientos recorrían su mente mientras caminaba a Spoonky, el cual estaba feliz de ver mundo y no solo las paredes de su hogar. En ese momento paso algo que lo dejó marcado, literalmente-

— ¡Cuidado! —Sísifo levanto la vista y un frisbee impacto contra su cara tumbándola y dejándolo con un terrible dolor en la nariz—lo siento, lo siento—Sísifo no había prestado mucha atención a quien había tirado el juguete.

— ¡¿No sabes apunta…?! ¿Lyra? —Sísifo tenia la mano en la cara tapándose la herida—… ¿No sabes apuntar, niña? —volvió a colocar su mano en la cara, el dolor era insoportable.

—Lo siento mucho—la chica le quito la mano de la cara y le revisó la herida—no paso nada grave, pero tiene un poco de sangrado—dijo la chica un hilo de sangre salir de la nariz—en verdad lo siento, señor…

—Te dije que me llamaras Sísifo—dijo insistiendo el hombre, estaba un poco sonrojado por el contacto que tenia la chica con él en esos momentos.

—Ven, vamos a sentarnos y así puedo limpiarte eso—fueron hasta un banco que estaba cerca de unos matorrales muy frondosos—déjame limpiarte eso, no seas terco.

—Ok, ok—se quitó la mano y dejo que la chica le limpiara la cara con un pañuelito blanco— ¿te pasó algo?

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué pregunta? —dijo la chica terminando de limpiarle la sangre.

—Tienes la cara y los ojos un poco rojos—dijo Sísifo mientras amarraba la cuerda de Spoonky al banco donde estaban sentados. Al frente de ellos había un lago con una fuente en el medio, la vista era hermosa— ¿También tienes un perro?

—Sí—la chica estaba amarrado a su perro al banco igualmente—se llama Brandy—dijo la chica. Sísifo vio a una pequeña poodle de color blanco con dos lacitos rosa en las orejas—es una cachorrita aun pero hace muy buena compañía.

—Aun no me has dicho que paso—dijo Sísifo sentándose mejor.

—Bueno, me paso un de las desventajas de tener a la familia lejos—Sísifo no entendió al principio—mi abuelo murió—la chica ocultó su rostro con el cabello y empezó a sollozar—tenía cáncer desde hace unos años y estaba mejorando pero sus pulmones no aguantaron—la voz de Lyra se empezó a quebrar a medida que hablaba—no tengo dinero para ir a Venezuela y mi familia tampoco así que…

—Ven acá—Sísifo se acercó a la chica que estaba llorando con fuerzas. Sísifo la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo demostrando apoyo—todo va a estar bien.

—Por eso no fui hoy, lo siento mucho—dijo la chica entre el llanto—yo no quería faltar pero…

—Eso no importa ahora—dijo cortando a Lyra—saliste bien—la chica rió—lo importante ahorita es que… que pienses que él está en un lugar mejor y que tuvo a una familia increíble, una que jamás lo va a olvidar—la chica sonrió en sus brazos.

—Muchas gracias—Sísifo soltó al abrazo y le limpio las lágrimas a la chica con los dedos. Lyra le sonrió y se sonrojo un poco mientras lo hacía.

—Así te ves mejor—dijo Sísifo.

—Gracias, eres una buena persona. No debería estar diciendo estas cosas a mi profesor pero…

—No soy tu profesor, las clases acabaron hoy, ¿recuerdas?—Lyra levantó la vista y lo miro a los ojos—soy… soy un amigo.

—Sí… un amigo—dijo Lyra con desgano—muchas gracias por escucharme.

— ¿Tienes ánimos para un helado? —la chica volteó y lo miro como si estuviera loco—¿Qué?

—Hace frío—la verdad es que estaba atardeciendo y que en la noche la temperatura bajaba mucho, a pesar de que estuvieran en otoño—pero siempre estoy de ánimos para un helado—dijo riendo.

—Vamos entonces—Sísifo sonrió y desató a Spoonky—al parecer estos dos se hicieron amigos—dijo Sísifo viendo como los dos perritos estaban caminando uno al lado de otro. A veces Brandy lo empujaba y otras veces Spoonky se le lanzaba encima.

—Son tan lindos—Dijo Lyra riendo—Brandy, compórtate.

Sísifo la llevó hasta un señor que vendía helados cerca de donde estaban sentados. Le compro uno de vainilla y el uno de chocolate. Mientras comían su helado iban caminando y la vez paseaban a sus desastrosas mascotas.

— ¿Por qué quisiste estudiar periodismo? —preguntó Sísifo mientras le daba una probada a su helado.

—En mi país hay mucha censura en los medios de comunicación—Sísifo estaba enterado en los problemas que tenía el país de Lyra—quiero hacer que todos vean los hechos como son y ayudar a todos.

—Eres de ese tipo de personas que se preocupa más por los demás que por ti misma—dijo Sísifo—Spoonky, cuidado con Brandy—el perrito se había lanzado sobre la pequeña mascota de Lyra y se habían enredado con las cuerdas.

—Brandy…

— ¡Auch! —ambos bajaron al miso tiempo para desenredar a su mascotas. No se dieron cuenta y se golpearon las cabezas al bajar. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Sísifo se quedó viviendo los ojos de la chica como si fueran el centro del universo y ella se quedo viendo los de él.

—Ah… ¿estás bien? —fue lo único que pudo decir Sísifo.

—S-s-sí, ¿y tú?

—También, vamos a desamarrar a estos locos antes de que se maten—ambos rieron y lograron desamarrar a las bolitas de pelo sin mucho problema. Esta vez decidieron cargarlos en vez de dejarlos hacer desastres en el piso.

—Son unas cositas mal portadas, ¿vedad? Si, si lo son—decía Lyra mientras le daba cariño a su perrita.

Sísifo solo la miraba mientras demostraba su amor a su animalito. Era increíble que a pesar de la circunstancia en la que se encontraba Lyra, aun era capaz de intentar sonreír. Era una chica interesante, eso no lo negaba, pero siempre se había dicho a si mismo que por los momentos su único interés sería el trabajo… y Spoonky.

— ¿Quieres pasear mañana a los perritos otra vez? —dijo Lyra, lo cual hizo que Sísifo volviera a la realidad—¿Qué te parece la idea?

—… —Sísifo revisó su agenda mental. Al parecer no había nada—con gusto—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana, Sísifo—dijo Lyra—yo vivo cerca así que no tengo problema para caminar hasta acá.

—Yo también vivo un poco cerca, tampoco será un problema venir caminando.

—Ok, nos vemos—Lyra dio media vuelta con una sonrisa en sus labios. No había olvidado a su abuelo, pero en esos momentos se sentía por los aires— es están guapo, ¿tu qué crees, Brandy? ¿Verdad que lo es? —la perrita movió la colita con emoción—a ti también te gustó, niña traviesa.

Por otro lado, Sísifo se había quedo parado en el mismo lugar esperando que Lyra se perdiera de vista. Tenía una sonrisa de bobo en la cara.

—Es muy linda, ¿Verdad, Spoonky? —el pequeño perrito movió la colita con felicidad—pero… ella es muy joven y yo… —Sísifo estaban pensando que estaba haciendo mal en ilusionarse con la chica y sintió peor al saber que la estaba ilusionando a ella también—será mejor decirle mañana que es preferible estar alejados, que no quiero nada con nadie y menos con una alumna—Spoonky se quedó viendo a su dueño como si fuera a decirle "¿Qué te pasa idiota?" —Vámonos a casa.

En la noche se había quedado pensando en la chica, en su sonrisa y en la forma en que hacía para sacar sonrisas de él, algo que era imposible desde hace un tiempo, pero lo lograba con tan solo unas palabras. Pensaba que la chica podría ser como una hermana menor, una que jamás tuvo ya que todos sus hermanos eran varones. Se dijo a si mismo que pondría limites en esa relación con Lyra. Pero, ¿Lo aceptaría ella así?

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente ambo se volvieron a encontrar en el parque. Los dos perritos se emocionaron al verse nuevamente, ese día el clima estaba un poco más frío que el día anterior pero eso no impido que se pasearan un rato por el parque.<p>

Fue una tarde común y corriente, hablaron de muchas cosas como fotografía, pero los dos pequeños poodles no los dejaban hablar mucho, eran muy traviesos y cuando se juntaban eran peor. No habían dejado de jugar y enredarse el uno con el otro.

—Así no podemos hablar—dijo Lyra riendo mientras desenredaba a Brandy— ¿Te parece que nos reunamos mañana? —Sísifo sonrió y asintió.

—Es fin de semana y no tengo nada que hacer, será bueno hacerlo sin estos dos y traviesos—dijo recogiendo a Spoonky del suelo— ¿Algún día te comportaras? —le dio unas carisias a la pequeña criatura.

—No creo que ninguno de los dos lo haga—dijo Lyra recogiendo a Brandy del suelo—Mi pequeña bolita blanca del terror.

—No vemos mañana entonces—dijo Sísifo.

—Sí, nos vemos—Sísifo vio alegarse a Lyra. Cuando no la vio mas se empezó a preguntarse así mismo si eso estaba bien o si dejaría que todo siguiera su rumbo.

Sísifo se fue a su casa con una sonrisa en los labios, no sabía por qué, tal vez el pasar más tiempo con ella le estaba pegando sus sonrisas, quien sabe.

Al día siguiente se reunieron nuevamente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente. Poco a poco Sísifo se fue encañando con esa chica de sonrisa tierna y personalidad atrayente. Habían hablado de todo lo que pudieran imaginar, tanto de sus estudios como de lo que les gustaba. Estaban empezando a conocerse mejor y a sus perritos no les molestaba salir a pasear de vez en cuando con sus amos.

**_Días despues._**

Habían decidido reunirse en el parque nuevamente, pero sin sus mascotas y así estarían más calmados. Eran las 3 de la tarde y ambos ya estaban en el lugar indicado.

Habían llegado temprano, no hacia tanto frio ese día, estaba un poco soleado pero a la vez una refrescante brisa fría característica del otoño. Se sentaron en un banco cerca de donde vendían los helados y empezaron a hablar de sus hobbies.

—Entonces me caí cuando estaba corriendo y ahí acabo mi carrera de deportista—dio la chica riendo—mas nunca volví a hacer relevo.

—Pobrecita, debió ser horrible para ti—dijo Sísifo.

—No tanto, no me gustaba mucho hacer deportes de velocidad, me gusta más el futbol pero solo para verlo, soy muy descoordinada con el balón, jamás logre hacer un gol en algún partido durante mi vida escolar—Sísifo reía por las historias de la chica. Tanto así que le había olvidado lo de "poner límites" todo esos días que se habían visto — ¿y tú? Yo he hablado todo este tiempo. Cuéntame más de ti.

—Pues… mi familia es griega pero se mudaron a Inglaterra antes de yo nacer—Lyra lo miraba con admiración a medida que hablaba. Era primera vez que Sísifo hablaba sobre su familia—mi… mi padre murió en un accidente automovilístico cuando yo estaba entrando en la adolescencia—Lyra abrió los ojos por la sorpresa—mi madre se casó con mi padrastro a los dos años de morir papá. No me quejo de Ilias, porque en verdad el fue un padre para mí y mis hermanos. Le agradezco mucho pero siempre estábamos peleando, por eso me fui de casa.

— ¿Huiste de casa? ¿Por peleas? —Sísifo asintió con pesadez—Sísifo… la familia es lo mejor que hay en el mundo. Yo no puedo vivir sin ellos.

—Pero yo no soy tu, Lyra—dijo Sísifo de manera fría—mi familia es disfuncional. Mi hermano mayor se fue de la casa y más nunca volvió para una fiesta de navidad o año nuevo. Yo me canse de vivir con ellos y también me fui. Mis hermanastros están igual que yo, uno de ellos ya está en Grecia viajando y dándoselas de aventurero y el otro esta siguiendo los mismo pasos de su hermano. Mi hermano menor, Regulus, esta solo—Lyra lo miró con lastima—él… él está sin un solo hermano para apoyarlo, estoy yo, pero no he ido a casa desde hace mucho tiempo. He querido pedirles perdón por mucho tiempo pero… yo…

—Ya, tranquilo—Lyra se acercó a él y lo abrazo—tu me reconfortaste una vez, ahora me toca a mí—Lyra acariciaba con cuidado sus cabellos rubios—no seré la mejor persona del mundo, Sísifo. Aunque no lo creas, yo también tengo mis demonios internos… pero la única manera de superarlos en venciéndolos. Tenías muchos problemas que hablar, que no te de vergüenza sacar unas cuantas lagrimas frente a mí.

—… —Sísifo seguía en los brazos de Lyra, soltando unas pocas lagrimas. En esos momentos Sísifo sentía vergüenza de estar así con Lyra.

—No te estoy diciendo que te disculpes de un solo golpe, pero si debes hacerlo, cuando estés listo lo harás y todo tu familia volverá a estar junta nuevamente—Lyra soltó a Sísifo y le limpio la cara con sus dedo—estamos a mano, ¿no?

—Totalmente—dijo con una sonrisa. Tomo la mano de la chica y le dio un beso en la parte de arriba—muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Despues de eso decidieron que era hora de volver a sus casas. Como Sísifo era un caballero, no podia dejar a Lyra volver sola a casa. Lyra se negó todas las veces que pudo pero fe imposible detener al joven, era tan terco como sus hermanos.

—No me tienes que acompañar—dijo por enésima vez Lyra—estoy bien caminando sola a casa.

—Ya es tarde…

— ¡Son las seis de la tarde!

—… te quiero acompañar igualmente, aquí hay muchos locos, una chica como tu no puede caminar sola a casa—dijo Sísifo mientras cruzaban la calle.

—Esa es la excusa mas falsa y tonta que he escuchado para acompañar a una chica a casa, se sincero conmigo—dijo la chica riendo.

—Ok, lo seré, te quiero acompañar porque hay mucho loco suelto y tú eres muy linda y no debes…

— ¿Soy muy qué? —dijo Lyra sonriendo al escuchar a Sísifo.

—Muy… ¿joven? —dijo Sísifo intentando ocultar lo que en verdad había dicho. Estaba sonrojado hasta la medula.

—No, dijiste que soy linda—dijo Lyra—gracias por el cumplido, Sísifo.

—De nada.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras más hasta que legaron a un edificio blanco, de fachada antigua.

—Aquí es, hogar dulce o hogar—dijo Lyra sacando las llaves de la puerta—Es el departamento del tercer piso—Sísifo vio el departamento que tenía un balcón.

—Vives bien despues de todo, yo pensé que vivías bajo un puente o algo así.

— ¿Bajo el London Brigde? —ambos rieron, sin duda esa chica era un complemento que le hacía falta a Sísifo— ¿No vemos?

—Sí, nos vemos—dijo Sísifo con una sonrisa—no me voy hasta que entres y te despidas desde el balcón

—Ok—dijo Lyra riendo.

—Ok—dijo Sísifo sonriéndole. Lyra abrió la puerta pero antes de entrar una travesura se le vino a la cabeza. Se mordió los labios y lo pensó dos veces, pero no había nada que pensar. Se dio media vuelta y se acercó a Sísifo y le estampo un pequeño beso en los labios. Sísifo quedó en blanco mientras ella entraba con una sonrisa en los labios y cerraba la puerta.

— ¿Y esto es poner límites?—dijo Sísifo con una sonrisa de idiota en los labios—soy muy malo para poner condiciones.

* * *

><p>Durante los siguientes días no se pudieron ver las caras. Lyra estaba estudiando y él trabajando, habían intentado hacer planes para pasear a sus mascotas pero jamás coincidían.<p>

Noviembre estaba siendo un buen mes. Desde que había conocido a Lyra, sus días estaban más soleados, no nublados como antes. Tal vez esa chispa que le faltaba era la loca chica, pero en su mente seguí el mismo problema de antes, él era mayor que ella.

Fue una tarde del viernes que Lyra le escribió y le dijo que por fin estaba libre el sábado, que si querían verse en algún lado.

Al final, despues de tanto deliberar, decidieron ir a un restaurante cerca de Hyde Park. Era un lugar donde había show en vivo de Jazz, sabía que a la chica le gustaba ese género musical así que pensó que sería buena idea llevarla a ese lugar. Era un lugar bonito y tranquilo, sin mucho turista y por fin podrían verse las caras un rato.

— ¿Dónde estará esa niña? —dijo Sísifo que ya estaba sentado esperando a Lyra—sería el colmo del descaro que una chica me deje plantado.

— ¿Quién te va a dejar plantado? —dijo una voz detrás de Sísifo. El aludido se volteó y Lyra le estampo otro pequeño beso en los labios. Iba vestida con una falda negra, una camisa blanca que iba por dentro de la falda, unas medias panti negras, una chaqueta de cuero y unos zapatos rojos.

— ¿Podrías no hacer eso en público? —dijo Sísifo sonrojándose—…

— ¿Por qué? —dijo Lyra quitándose la chaqueta para colocarla detrás de la silla.

—Porque no somos nada—dijo Sísifo mirado el menú.

—Pero esto es una cita y…

—No es una cita—bajó el menú para verle la cara a Lyra—es una salida entre amigos que no se han visto en algún tiempo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —dijo Lyra—la primera vez no te pareció malo.

—No, pero ahora si—Lyra levantó una ceja al escucharlo—no me parece que un hombre de 27 años este saliendo con una chica que apenas cumplió los 21 en Agosto. Eso va contra mis…

—Has silencio, por favor—Sísifo se quedo en shock al escucharla decir eso—tú eres un viejo prematuro. Tienes 27 años, aun puedes disfrutar de la vida y hacer cosas espontaneas.

— ¿Cosas espontaneas? —Sísifo rió—las únicas cosas espontaneas que he hecho en mi vida han sido un huir de casa y trabajar bartender en un club. Tu eres una chica joven y llena de vitalidad, no quiero que la gente y te mire raro por andar con un tipo mayor que tú.

— ¿Y te fue mal con eso?... Un minuto, eso no me lo habías contado—dijo Lyra haciéndose la ofendida— ¿viejo? Eres 6 años mayor que yo, a mi no me importa la opinión de la gente y tu lo sabes.

—No tiene gran importancia—dijo Sísifo—y si importa porque…

— ¿Cómo fue tu vida de bartender? —dijo Lyra cortando a Sísifo de golpe para que no siguiera hablando de eso.

—… sexo, sexo, más sexo, alcohol, alcohol y… más sexo—dijo Sísifo sin ninguna emoción. Lyra abrió los ojos como platos al escucharlo—es un pasado que intento borrar.

—No fue tan… ah… ¿malo?—dijo Lyra intentando verle el lado bueno a eso—al menos disfrutaste un poco.

—Sí y me arrepiento de todo eso.

—Pero fuiste espontaneo y te fue muy bien. Si no hubiera sido así entonces no nos hubiéramos conocido—dijo Lyra revisando el menú.

—Es un buen punto—la chica sonrió detrás de menú.

Despues de una velada muy "tranquila", decidieron ir a caminar por Hyde Park. Ya era costumbre de ellos y el lugar estaba medio solo, estaba perfecto para Sísifo que quería aclarar algunos puntos a Lyra con respecto a la relación tan extraña que estaban llevando.

—Es una noche muy bonita—dijo Lyra intentando agarrar la mano de Sísifo pero este la apartó con rapidez al ver las intenciones de Lyra.

—Lyra… quisiera hablar contigo unas cosas—dijo Sísifo sin mirarla. Quería a Lyra, lo había admitido un millón de veces y hasta lo había consultado con Spoonky, aunque no era de mucha ayuda.

—Dime.

—Nosotros no podemos estar juntos—dijo Sísifo tragando pesado.

— Y vas a seguir con lo mismo, ¿Por qué no? —dijo la chica sin mucho miramiento.

—Porque soy mayor que tu y no es bien visto eso…—dijo como si fuera los más obvio.

— Pareces disco rayado, ¿Y tú crees que eso a mí me importa? —Sísifo volteó a verla—Sísifo… cuando te conocí pensé que eras el hombres mas antipático, frío, rudo, piedra, sin emociones…

—Aja y el punto es…

—El punto es que todos esos defectos de fueron cuando te conocí mejor—dijo Lyra mirándolo a los ojos—cuando me empezaste a gustar.

—… —Sísifo se sonrojo por novena vez en la noche.

—No me importa si eres un anciano. No me importa que fue lo que hiciste en el pasado o cuanto sexo hayas tenido—Sísifo levantó una ceja—me importa más la persona que eres ahora—posó sus manos en la cara de Sísifo—el hombre viejo, aburrido y nada espontaneo que eres, el cual es tan maravilloso que logró llamar la atención de una loca chica de 21 años.

—… esa fue una confesión muy rara—fue lo único que pudo decir Sísifo, tomo sus manos y las besó—tu también me gustaste cuando te empecé a conocer mejor. Eres una chispita de fuego, siempre estas intentando hacer feliz a los demás, y yo no soy la acepción a eso—Lyra bajó la cabeza decepcionada, sabia a donde iba todo eso—a pesar de todo y de nuestra diferencia de edad, solo tengo que decir que… doy gracias a tu mala puntería.

— ¿Ah? —ambos rieron. Lyra se acordó de ese día, cuando le habían dicho que su abuelo había puerto y le dio tremendo golpe con el frisbee en la nariz.

—Porque fue ese día que me tiraste el frisbee que empecé a conocer a la verdadera Lyra… aunque no sé porque lanzabas un frisbee si Brandy es igual de pequeña que Spoonky—la aludida sonrió y un pequeño sonrojo salió en sus mejillas—me encantaste, no sé como carajos lo hiciste, pero de alguna forma lograste sacar lo mejor de mí.

—Eso fue sin querer, a Brandy le gusta morderlo—Sísifo rió—Pero sigues igual de espontaneo que una piedra—dijo Lyra riendo.

—Creo que te equivocas—Sísifo acercó su cara a la de Lyra y se fundieron en un beso. La atmosfera era la ideal, la brisa fresca, las luces de Londres y un hermoso parque a la luz de la luna. Ambos sonreían, no eran lo que estaban buscando, eso si debían admitirlo, no eran la pareja que cada uno quería en su vida, sus personalidades eran totalmente diferentes, pero los polos opuestos se atraen, así funciona el amor en ocasiones. Un día nublado se convirtió en uno soleado.

—Creo que si estas un poco mas espontaneo—dijo Lyra riendo luego de separar su labios de los de Sísifo.

—Y aun no has visto nada—la chica quedo sorprendida al escucharlo hablar— ¿Quieres hacer algo peligroso y arriesgado? —dijo Sísifo con voz picara.

—Si es contigo entonces no tengo problemas—Sísifo tomo la mano de Lyra y salió corriendo a un lugar que estaba perfecto para lo que iban a hacer.

—Para que luego no digas que no soy espontaneo.

Sísifo corrió hasta los frondosos matorrales, Lyra estaba en un éxtasis de emoción. Sísifo vio que no hubiera nadie cerca y empezó a besar a Lyra con pasión y a desabrocha algunos botones de su blusa, debajo tenía una lencería negra de muerte lenta. La adrenalina era tanta que terminó rompiendo las medias panti de Lyra.

—Mis medias—dijo Lyra al verlas con una raja desde el tobillo hasta el muslo.

—No las vas a necesitar, más bien, estaban estorbando—ambos rieron y volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo.

* * *

><p>—Alguno de los dos me puede explicar que coños estaban haciendo detrás de los matorrales—dijo el hombre de uniforme que estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio. Frente a él estaban Sísifo y Lyra.<p>

—Nosotros… —decía un Sísifo todo desaliñado. Tenía la camisa por fuera, medio abierta y mal abotonada y la corbata había desaparecido, sin contar las hojas que tenía en el pelo.

—Nosotros nada jovencito—ambos estaban siendo regañados. Lyra se acerba a Sísifo y se escondía detrás de él—son dos adultos, tienen suerte que pertenecen a la Unión Europea o ya los habría deportado.

—Señor oficial, nosotros… —Lyra no encontraba las palabras correctas. Si habían hecho mal, pero no se arrepentía para nada—fue algo… ¿espontaneo? —dijo buscando ayuda en Sísifo. Lyra iba con las piernas descubiertas ya que las medias habían pasado a mejor vida, la camisa por fuera, con los zapatos en la mano y con varias hojas en el cabello.

— ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que hicieron, verdad?

—Sí, bastante—dijo Lyra.

—… deben pagar una multa y él—dijo apuntando a Sísifo—pasara la noche encerrado y mañana saldrá en libertad, en cuanto a ti jovencita—dijo ahora apuntando a Lyra—tu iras a casa y te llevaras la multa junto a una advertencia, no quiero verlos cerca del parque por un largo tiempo.

—Ok—dijeron ambos. Su noche de espontaneidad se había ido a la mierda. ¿Quién iba a decir que los guardias se paseaban hasta por detrás de los matorrales?, los habían capturado en pleno apogeo.

—Váyanse, no los quiero ver—ambos asintieron con vergüenza—y Dios los libre si me vuelvo a enterar de algo como esto.

—Si señor—dijeron ambos.

—Tú, niño bonito—dijo el policía tomando a Sísifo por el brazo—a dormir en tu jaula.

—Nos vemos en un rato—dijo Lyra viendo como los policías se llevaban a Sísifo.

—Solo es una noche—dijo el oficial—aquí está la multa, páguenla antes de esa fecha y por favor, no los quiero ver más nunca en mi oficina—dijo entregándole el papel a la Lyra.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

La boche paso rápida para ambos, Lyra había decido quedarse en la inspectoría esperando que soltaran a Sísifo, no podia dormir en paz sabiendo que él estaba ahí solo y tal vez rodeado de gente loca.

—Aquí está tu Romeo, linda—dijo un policía que escoltaba a Sísifo.

—Gracias—Lyra abrazo a Sísifo por el torso— ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

—Como nunca la voy a pasar, nunca—Lyra rio y le deposito un beso en el pecho.

Ambos salieron del lugar, estaban desaliñados pero felices de por fin salir de ahí. Había sido una noche larga y tediosa, habían pasado pena de la buena pero también habían disfrutado su momento detrás de los matorrales.

—Esta amaneciendo—dijo Sísifo, la chica solo pudo asentir con sueño. Estaban pasando cerca del puente de Londres cuando el sol comenzó a salir—Lyra…

—Ah… —dijo con sueño.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia espontanea? —Lyra abrió los ojos lentamente. Dirigió su mirada a Sísifo y sonrió lo más que podia su boca.

— ¿Tu qué crees, viejo? —ambos rieron y se abrazaron.

Decidieron ir a casa Sísifo para terminar lo que habían comenzado detrás de los matorrales pero no contaron con que Spoonky también les arruinaría el momento. Al final decidieron dormir, Sísifo de un lado, Lyra de otro y Spoonky en el medio de los dos.

**_Un mes después._**

Esa noche que habían vivido fue la primera y la última vez que hacían algo como eso. Habían programado sus actividades espontaneas para solo hacerlas en casa de Sísifo o de Lyra. Siempre manteniendo a los inquietos cachorritos fuera del cuarto.

Al principio los amigos de Lyra no creían que estuviera saliendo con un profesor, su profesor. Ella les explico que él era una persona totalmente diferente a como se veía, que era dulce y amable.

Ese día ambos estaban mudando las cosas de Lyra a la casa de Sísifo, era más grande y tenía mas cuartos así que ella y Brandy eran bienvenidas a vivir con él y Spoonky. Había sido una decisión espontanea, pero en eso se basaba su relación, en las decisiones rápidas y en el no tener arrepentimiento de nada.

Diciembre había llegado, su primeras festividades como pareja y viviendo juntos. Sísifo estaba de mejor humor desde entonces y Lyra estaba contenta de poder contar con alguien que no solo fuera Brandy o una a cámara web.

—Amor, ¿ya hablaste con tu hermano? —dijo Lyra mientras acomodaba su ropa interior en los gabinetes que había dejado Sísifo para ella.

—Sonríe—Lyra volteo y vio a Sísifo con la cámara apuntándole—hermosa como siempre.

—No me gusta que me tomes fotos sin enterarme primero.

—Son las mejores, eso me lo enseñó una chica de ojos grises y escandalosa una mañana en clase—Lyra sonrió con dulzura y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio—son memorias.

— ¿Hablaste con Regulus o no? —dijo Lyra intentando ocultar su sonrojo despues de que Sísifo le diera un beso en la mejilla.

—Sí, me dijo que Aioros está en Grecia y que al parecer ya encontró a quien lo puede domar—dijo Sísifo con una sonrisa de satisfacción—por fin se va a quedar quieto en un solo lugar.

—Esperemos—Lyra se levantó de la cama y dejó su maleta de un lado— ¿Por qué no mejor hacemos algo peligroso y arriesgado? —dijo Lyra de manera retadora.

—Oh… ¿y que puede ser eso? —Sísifo se le paró el corazón cuando Lyra se quitó la camisa y quedó solo con su sujetador negro con encaje— ¿Me quieres matar?

—No estás tan viejo para matarte de un infarto—de un golpe se quitó el sweat pant que cargaba puesto— ¿Y ahora? ¿Podrás soportarlo? —dijo jugando con los tirantes de su pantie.

—Esa… lencería negra… tu sabes cómo me pone—dijo Sísifo respirando con serenidad— ¿Qué cosas quieres hacer, mi querida loca?

—Primero tendrás que atraparme para averiguarlo—Lyra salió de cuarto corriendo seguido de Sísifo, Spoonky y Brandy que creyeron que estaban jugando también con ellos.

—Te tengo—dijo Sísifo atrapando a Lyra por la cintura—no te escaparas de tu castigo—la colocó sobre su hombro como un costal de papas mientras le daba una nalgada.

—No tan duro—dijo Lyra riendo—cuidado con Spoonky y Brandy—los dos perritos saltaban detrás de Sísifo para alcanzar a Lyra.

—Ellos se quedan afuera por ahora—Sísifo cerró la puerta y dejo a las dos criaturas afuera.

Pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde haciendo cosas nueva; pero hablando, diciéndose cosas que desconocían de ambos, consultando planes para la casa, de los problemas, de lo que les molestaba y de donde iría todo lo nuevo, todo lo que el futuro traería para ellos.

—¿Quieres comer? —preguntó Lyra.

—Si, necesito enegías para despues—dijo levantando medio cuerpo desnudo. Lyra salió de la habitación y fue hasta la cocina para preparar algo sencillo.

—Hola, perdón por dejarlos afuera—dijo mirando a los dos cachorritos—ahorita entran con nosotros.

Pasaron veinte minutos y Lyra iba camino al cuarto nuevamente con una bandeja de comida para los dos y una especial para sus dos pequñas mascotas

—Sísifo… —Lyra entró al cuarto y encontró a su novio hablando por el celular.

—Yo también los extraño, Regulus—Sísifo estaba hablando con su hermano menor—prometo que intentaré ir, sí, sí, no te preocupes por lo que pasó antes. Internaré hablar con Kaiser y los demás, sí, sí, dile a mamá y papá que espero ir pronto—Sísifo levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada plateada de Lyra y una sonrisa de felicidad al ver que había logrado hablar nuevamente con su hermano—hablamos luego hermano, cuando vaya tengo alguien a quien quiero presentarles, sí, sí, no, no, no, no hables nada de boda ni sobrinos porque aún no es el momento, apenas estamos empezando y ella sigue estudiando, no, no, no soy un asalta cunas, a ella le gustan viejos—Lyra intentó contener la risa pero no pudo—Adiós hermanito, saludos a mamá y papá—trancó y colocó el celular de un lado.

— ¿Por qué tan feliz? —Lyra se sentó al lado de Sísifo y los dos cachorros lloraban para que los subieran.

—Ok, desastrosos—agarro a los dos y los coloco en el medio de ambos—aún no tenemos bebés y ya hay dos pequeños que nos quieren separados. Y para responderte, Regulus me acaba de contar que Aioros se va a casar y ayer apenas me había dicho que ya había encontrado a alguien. Al parecer ya llevan tiempo juntos y nadie lo sabía—Lyra abrió los ojos de la sorpresa mientras le daba un mordico a la tostada francesa—con una chica llamada Eleanor, mi hermano dice que es un amor de chica y que la boda será en Agosto.

—Eso es buena noticia. ¿Desde cuándo se conocen?

—Sí, pero como seguimos peleados no me va a invitar así que sabré todo a través de Regulus. Se conocen desde hace unos 7 meses, se conocieron apenas llegó a Grecia. Él llevaba como un año y medio viajando.

—Bueno, peor es que no te hubieras enterado—dijo Lyra tomando un trozo y dándoselo en la boca.

—Te amo, loca—dijo Sísifo con el pan en la boca.

—Yo también—dijo Lyra riendo. Los perritos empezaron a saltarles encima para agarrar un poco de comida—Y a ustedes también los amamos—dijo Lyra abrazando a Brandy y a Spoonky. Sísifo veía la escena con una sonrisa, ¿Quién hubiera dicho que su vida cambiaria tan rápido y de una manera tan positiva como esa?

Estaba feliz por tener a alguien que hiciera de sus días más soleados y que lo aceptara tal cual era y no juzgara su pasado, sino que lo ayudara a superarlo. Era un nuevo comienzo para ambos, para dejar las tristezas atrás y comenzar de cero. Solo ellos dos y sus fieles cachorritos.

**_Fin... o ¿continuará?_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holiiiiis!<em>**

**_Aquí les traigo un shot sobre nuestro querido y amado Sísifo. Este es uno de los muchos proyectos relacionados con "la boda del año" como pueden ver la historias esta relacionadas a mi fic largo, para los que lo hayan leido entenderan, los que no, les recomiendo que lean "la boda del año"_**

**_Esto se lo quiero dedicar a mis amadas minions: Threylanx Schwarze, mugetsu-chan xd, Srta. Cupcake, saoridelperu, DA0118, Sakuura13, LizzieGermanotta, agus de cancer, , smarty26, TashaNobel y a Shouhou- light carrier- Sendai._**

**_Y todas aquellas que no se manifiestan, tambien son parte de todo esto y aunque no esten en contacto conmigo, tambien las quiero._**

**_Sin mas que decir, les dejo para que lean y disfrute. Ya saben, dejen review y que tengan un lindo día._**

**_Althea de Leo._**

**_Ps: si tiene algun error después me encargare de corregirlo :)_**


End file.
